simpsons_hit_and_runfandomcom-20200215-history
For A Few Donuts More
For A Few Donuts More is the first mission of Level 4 in The Simpsons: Hit & Run, where the player plays as Marge. The mission involves Marge having to ram into a donut truck continuously to receive donuts for Chief Wiggum so he can reveal information about the crop circles. Summary Marge tries to talk to Bart but he is disturbed from his abduction and is unable to talk. Marge decides to talk to the police instead about the unusual events that are happening around Springfield. She finds Chief Wiggum outside the Lard Lad Donuts shop and asks him about the mysterious crop circles that are happening. However, Wiggum needs donuts, but the shop is closed, so Marge chases after a Donut Truck and collects the donuts that fall out. Wiggum then points Marge towards Cletus' shack once she delivers the donuts. Music The track that plays during this mission features a prominent brass section, xylophone, and scat singing, only extended. The music is shared with Petty Theft Homer and Alien "Auto"topsy Part II. Transcript Bart: (some indistinct dialogue) Marge: Hmmmph, oh Bart, what's causing your ooga-booga talk? My special little guy's noodle has turned to google. The whole town's gone nuts! Security cameras, mysterious vans, crop circles? There's got to be a connection. Maybe the police know something. (Marge goes outside and follows Chief Wiggum to Lard Lad Donuts) Marge: Chief Wiggum, I need you to find out what happened to Bart. Can you show me where the crop circle is? There's got to be a clue to curing Bart. Chief Wiggum: Aw, that's cute. I'd love to help, but I got sugar withdrawal real bad, the donut store is closed and I've got a monkey on my back screaming for crawlers. Oh....oh, he's screamin'. (Marge hits the donut van and collects 10 donuts, after that she returns to Chief Wiggum for his snack) Chief Wiggum: Boy, for a busybody house wife, you sure get results. That crop circle's at Cletus' shack. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a truck full of donuts to eat. I'm gonna need a lot of coffee, hehe. Trivia * Originally, the player was meant to destroy the Donut Truck to receive the donuts instead of continuously crash into it, the stage message dialogue for this early draft of the mission "DESTROY THE DONUT TRUCK" is still present in the final game's script. * If the player somehow manages to have the abilities to jump and kick in interiors, and they attack Bart inside the Simpsons House, much like the previous mission, he will talk properly via preset dialogue. * If a player walks into the incoming police car at the start of the mission, they may get busted and 50 coins deducted despite the fact there was no hit and run. The police car involved in the mission is an identical clone to the ones that chase you during a hit and run and therefore being busted can be triggered regardless. Gallery for a few donuts more 6.jpg| for a few donuts more 1.jpg| for a few donuts more 2.jpg| for a few donuts more 3.jpg| for a few donuts more 4.jpg| for a few donuts more 5.jpg| for a few donuts more 7.jpg| Category:Missions Category:Level 4 Category:Follow Missions Category:Hit and Collect Missions